Porque todavía podemos decir una vez mas
by EmaTsuki
Summary: El que persevera alcanza ... Pero a veces las cartas del destino que te tocan te hacen difícil conseguir lo que deseas. Obito es un huérfano con dos sueños ... Uno de ellos es ser feliz con Rin


He visto que esta pareja esta escasa, asi que yo hare la diferencia(¿). Los personajes no me pertenecen mas sin embargo la historia si

Enjoy! 

-"El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar, si no se dice con los labios, se delata con la mirada"- eso escribía aquel niño de 13 años en su libreta donde había garabatos y una que otra suma o resta. No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera esa chica de nombre Rin que estaba sentada delante de él, aun recordaba como hace dos años la había conocido gracias a que por la personalidad distraída de Obito olvido su libreta en el salón. Su cabello corto y marrón era lo que admiraba en cada clase, además de que su nariz alcanzaba a percibir ese dulce aroma de su perfume o crema corporal.

-Obito ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 9?- pregunto el maestro Minato a un lado de el, sin permiso suyo robo su libreta y leyó la frase que en unos momentos atrás había escrito –Siento decirte que la clase de español es después de la mía- suspiro pesadamente al ver como su alumno siempre estaba en todos lugares menos en su clase –Kushina debe enterarse de esto-

-¿¡Ku-Kushina!?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar la última vez que aquella chica de cabello rojo se enojaba con el

-Obito es bueno en español- dijo la chica de sus sueños y como un canto celestial la mirada del pelinegro se ilumino –Debería ver los poemas que escribe . . . ¡Son fantásticos!- le sonrió

-Son basura Rin- ahora quien hablaba era Kakashi, el mejor alumno de la escuela Konoha Gaiden, tanto Obito como el chico de cabello plateado eran rivales y para el Uchiha era su mayor rival en el amor

-Eso es porque tú eres un cubo de hielo- le comento molesto

-Y tu un pedazo de basur…- su frase no fue completada porque Minato poso las manos sobre las caballeras de ambos chicos

-Todo este lio por la raíz de 9- pensó y luego de ello camino hacia la pizarra donde escribía la tarea del día de hoy

-Gracias Rin- dijo apenado mientras ella le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de fijar sus ojos en el pizarrón

-¡¿Re-Reprobar?! ¡Ttebane!- grito la chica habanero sangriento pegando su puño en la mesa haciendo que Obito tragara saliva, Kushina aparte de ser conocida como la mejor Chef en un reconocido restaurante también por su mal carácter cuando algo le molestaba

-¡No reprobare!- le expreso cohibido por la imagen de esa mujer

-¿Acaso soy mala madrastra?- se tumbo a la silla sobándose las sienes

-¡para nada! Es solo que… -sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, no sabía si decirle o no pero la peli roja si algo sabia sobre los chicos era cuando estos estaban enamorados

-¡Obi-kun!- se lanzo hacia a él para atraparlo en un abrazo maternal que sofocaba al Uchiha

-¿¡E-Eh?!- exclamo con sonidos y de inmediato le soltó la peli roja

-¿Es bonita? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Mi hijo enamorado! ¡Qué felicidad Ttebane!- grito ahora con una actitud demasiado efusiva

-Su nombre es Rin Nohara, es una gran estudiante- respondió Minato detrás de ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su querida esposa

-¡Papa!- grito sonrojado el chico

-Es por eso que esta tan distraído Kushina- comento Minato dejando el maletín en la mesa

-Debo conocerla, mañana yo iré a dejarte al colegio Ttebane- sonrió y comenzó a cocinar

Mientras el joven Obito subió a su recamara, era un simple lugar más sin embargo el apellido Namikaze Uzumaki tenía fama de ser poderoso en el buen sentido.

Años atrás su fallecida madre Shura Uchiha dejo a la joven Kushina a cargo de su único progenitor pues por extrañas razones su empresa había sido acusada de robo y hurto a la sociedad además de ser amenazada si intentaba reanimarla.

Obito observaba el retrato de sus padres adoptivos y su madre en un bautizo, le extrañaba pero no por ello estaba feliz de tener a Minato y Kushina. El recuerdo amargo de cómo su madre había sufrido un aparatoso accidente que jamás se resolvió, es por ello que el peli negro se volvería un gran policía y encontraría a los culpables para darles el castigo que se merecieran.

La cena entre los tres integrantes fue tranquila, hasta el otro día que la peli roja estaba demasiado feliz porque hoy conociera al amor de su hijo, canturreaba mientras Obito comía su desayuno avergonzado pues Kushina no conocía la palabra discreción y sabia que tarde o temprano Rin sabría sobre su amor

-Un gusto conocerte Kushina-san- decía Rin alegremente además de ese entusiasmo pues la castaña admiraba a la Uzumaki y en un futuro no muy lejano deseaba seguir sus pasos

-El gusto es mío Rin, me alegro que tu y mi hijo se lleven de maravilla, hace tiempo que no veía a mi hijo tan feliz- recordando a un Obito muerto en vida, del cual no había rastro de vida.

Aun en sus pensamientos divagaba ese niño que solamente se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, mas sin embargo Kushina no se dio por vencida y logro finalmente ayudarle. Además de que Kakashi fue su primer amigo y rival 


End file.
